


Babcia лучше знает

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And they play bingo, Dating, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Stiles has a Polish grandma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый четверг Стайлз ходит со своей бабушкой играть в бинго. А когда в клубе появляется новый парень, объявляющий числа, вышеупомянутая бабушка решает свести их со Стайлзом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babcia лучше знает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Babcia Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051535) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Бета - Sharem.
> 
> Переводы польских слов в заметках после текста (значение большинства очевидно либо в силу сходства с русскими словами, либо из контекста, но не мне судить об очевидности, поэтому переведены все). Там же немного про имя Стайлза.

Четверг – любимый день Стайлза. По четвергам он может ненадолго забыть о делах стаи и вообще обо всем сверхъестественном, потому что этот день он и его babcia проводят вместе. Его babcia – лучший человек во всем мире. Ей семьдесят лет, она носит шаль в любую погоду и разговаривает на странной смеси английского и польского. Впервые Стайлз встретил ее только несколько лет назад, когда его dziadek умер, и она уехала из Польши, поселившись со своей сестрой в небольшой квартирке над польским рестораном в Сан-Франциско, где им снижали цену за жилье в обмен на польские рецепты и выпечку.

Babcia переехала в Бикон Хиллз в прошлом году, когда умерла ее сестра, чтобы быть ближе к сыну и внуку. Стайлз вообще не был против, а главным условием шерифа было, чтобы она жила отдельно и не оставалась в их доме.

\- Я ее просто не выдержу, - объяснил шериф сыну. – Ты думаешь, это сейчас у меня проблемы с сердцем, но если она к нам подселится, меня точно хватит инфаркт.

Дело закончилось тем, что babcia поселилась в квартире между Бикон Хиллзом и Бикон Сити, и вот уже почти год, каждый четверг Стайлз заезжает за ней, и они едут играть в бинго. 

В этот конкретный четверг, пока они едут на игру, Стайлз периодически бросает нервный взгляд на пассажирское сидение. Babcia сидит с таким выражением лица, что Стайлз сразу понимает – его не ждет ничего хорошего. Она ведь тоже Стилински, у них это в крови. В очередной раз переведя взгляд с дороги вправо, он натыкается на такую пугающую улыбку, на какую способны только старушки. 

\- Выкладывай, - наконец не выдерживает Стайлз. – В честь чего улыбка? Ты начинаешь меня нервировать.

Его babcia на это только фыркает, сжимая губы в тонкую линию.

\- Почему ты так говоришь, Гарнушек? Что за неуважение к старшим?

\- Эй, никакого неуважения. Я тебя уважаю, - по ответному взгляду заметно, что слова не произвели должного впечатления. – Я же еду с тобой на игру, так? Ну же, babcia, ты же знаешь, что ты моя любимая девушка! – Стайлз улыбается и тянется погладить ее по закрытому шалью плечу. Babcia в ответ только фыркает. – И кстати, мы же договаривались насчет имени. Стайлз, помнишь?

\- Я никогда не смогу понять, почему твои родители сменили тебе имя. Гарнушек – хорошее польское имя. Сильное имя для сильного мальчика.

Стайлз только закатывает глаза. Имена – один из основных поводов для ссор в их семье. Достается и шерифу, который сменил свое польское имя на Джон, с чем babcia не может смириться до сих пор, и это выливается в крики с переходами на польский. Но у его отца хотя бы польское имя было нормальным. Гарнушек же звучит однозначно стремно, будь то в Америке или в Польше.

\- Так в чем дело? – Стайлз возвращается к началу разговора. – Ты все еще улыбаешься.

\- В клубе работает новый мальчик, объявляет числа дважды в неделю. Я его вижу уже почти месяц. Такой высокий, с темными волосами. Очень… - она раздраженно замолкает, пытаясь вспомнить английский эквивалент и яростно жестикулируя, - … przystojny!

\- Я не знаю, что это значит, babcia.

Зачатков Стайлзовых познаний польского хватило бы только на то, чтобы не потеряться в Польше, если он когда-нибудь туда попадет, обменяться любезностями и поблагодарить за еду. И даже если учесть, что он в принципе немного воспринимает польский на слух, слово все равно ему незнакомо.

\- Ты должен был выучить польский еще маленьким мальчиком! – закатывает глаза babcia. – Иметь польские корни и ни разу не приехать на родину, не знать языка…

\- Ну вот, опять, - стонет Стайлз, раздраженно отворачиваясь, когда babcia начинает бормотать что-то по-польски. Это очередной повод для ссор в их семье – babcia откровенно не одобряет воспитания своего внука в американских традициях. Сам Джон родился в Штатах и учился в американских школах, и когда он поступил на службу, его родители уехали обратно в Польшу, где и оставались, пока дедушка Стайлза не умер, и babcia переехала в Сан-Франциско. Тем не менее, Джон вырос со знанием обоих языков и проводил в Польше каждое лето, пока не началась служба.

Мама Стайлза тоже была коренной полькой, но ее родители были иммигрантами уже во втором поколении, поэтому она знала польский не так хорошо, и в Польше была только два раза. Они с шерифом всегда шутили, что babcia ее любила даже несмотря на то, что в ней было недостаточно польского.

Стайлз должен был поехать в Польшу, чтобы провести лето с родителями шерифа, когда ему было десять, но после событий того года о поездке не было и речи.

Из мыслей Стайлза выдергивает babcia, которая хватает его за руку и указывает сначала на свое лицо, а затем на его.

\- Przystojny! – она гладит его морщинистой рукой по щеке, касается носа и уголков глаз. – Przystojny. 

\- Милый? – наугад спрашивает Стайлз, и то только потому, что помнит, что она начинала говорить о каком-то парне. Так-то он вообще без понятия, что она пытается изобразить. Она кивает, но жестом показывает ему продолжать. – Горячий? Шикарный? Привлекательный? Красивый?

\- Tak! Красивый. Этот мальчик очень красивый, тебе понравится.

\- Babcia!

\- Я очень горжусь тем, что ты мой wnuk! – она демонстративно задирает нос.

\- Я знаю, - вздыхает Стайлз, но не может сдержать улыбку. – Но это не значит, что ты должна сводить меня с каждым симпатичный парнем, которого увидела в магазине или на игре! 

Babcia отвешивает ему подзатыльник, и Стайлз вскрикивает от неожиданности.

\- Ты хочешь бойфренда, я найду тебе бойфренда, - торжественно произносит она, стукнув себя по груди.

\- Ладно, - снова вздыхает Стайлз. – Главное, не позорь меня. Сама подумай: то, что этот парень неплохо выглядит, и ты одобряешь его кандидатуру, еще не значит, что ему вообще нравятся парни и что ему понравлюсь я в частности.

Babcia ворчит, но согласно кивает.

*

В клубе, куда они заходят, babcia проводит пять вечеров в неделю, включая традиционный поход в четверг со Стайлзом. Он до сих пор помнит, как смеялись Скотт и Лидия, когда узнали, что он играет в бинго с пенсионерами. Но Стайлзу нравятся старики. Они смешные и рассказывают интересные истории. К тому же, приятно иногда находиться в обществе, где никто не знает ни о чем сверхъестественном и где основными темами для разговоров являются жалобы на политическую систему, погоду, современную музыку и общую деградацию населения Америки. В общем, это приятное разнообразие, тем более что большинство выходных Стайлза занято стайными делами – то тренировки, то очередная смертельная угроза, хотя иногда случается чудо, и они все вместе идут в кино или заказывают пиццу как нормальные подростки. 

Стайлз и babcia заходят в зал, несколько человек машут им рукой в знак приветствия, и они перебрасываются парой слов. Стайлз обменивается любезностями с бабушкой Гринберга, обнимает бабушку Денни, и, в конце концов, занимает свое место за столом рядом со сценой, разложив перед собой шесть карточек. Babcia успевает набрать не меньше дюжины.

Они как раз обсуждают, как настроить видеопроигрыватель, когда кто-то подходит к их столу, и, на автомате обернувшись, Стайлз чуть не слетает со стула.

\- Дерек?! – вскрикивает Стайлз, потому что да, рядом с их столом стоит Дерек Хейл, в своей привычной кожаной куртке и с не менее привычным мрачным видом. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я собирался спросить то же самое.

\- Гарнушек, ты знаешь этого мальчика? – спрашивает babcia, и Стайлз бросает на нее красноречивый взгляд, в то время как брови Дерека приподнимаются от удивления.

\- И это твое имя? – спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.

Стайлз издает мученический стон, пряча лицо в ладонях. Его babcia же поднимает взгляд на Дерека и заявляет:

\- В его имени нет ничего плохого. Зачем заставлять человека испытывать стыд за свое родное имя?

Дерек буквально роняет челюсть, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что это первый раз, когда он видит, как тот нервничает, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Да нет, просто… Стайлз никогда… - Дерек раздраженно выдыхает. – Нормальное имя.

\- Я знаю! – восклицает babcia. – Я сама помогала его выбирать. Так звали его дедушку по материнской линии. В переводе на английский означает «горшочек». Я всегда звала его «мой маленький горшочек».

Дерек яростно пытается скрыть улыбку, а Стайлз… Что ж, Стайлзу хочется провалиться сквозь пол.

\- Твое имя переводится как «горшочек»? – переспрашивает Дерек, и его голос звучит слишком радостно. Подозрительно радостно.

\- Расскажешь Скотту, и я превращу твою жизнь в ад. В ад с _фиолетовыми цветочками_ , - грозится Стайлз, подкрепляя слова многозначительным движением бровей, что все равно не производит на Дерека должного впечатления, судя по тому, как тот ухмыляется. 

\- Я Дерек, приятно было познакомиться, - представляется он, игнорируя Стайлза, и, развернувшись, уходит к сцене.

Стайлз все еще держит лицо в ладонях с мыслями о том, как ужасна его жизнь в целом и babcia в частности, но тут раздается «Б-2» голосом Дерека, и Стайлз подскакивает на месте, чувствуя, как его челюсть отправляется в свободный полет.

\- Это… ты… я… babcia!

\- Не сейчас, Гарнушек. Бинго.

Дерек объявляет «И-29», и Стайлз хватается за маркер.

*

Пока идет игра, в голове Стайлза еще больший хаос, чем обычно. Это ведь Дерек, тот же Дерек, который вроде бы является частью стаи, которому Стайлз зашивал раны бесчисленное количество раз, который помогает Скотту и шерифу, когда что-то происходит в городе, и в которого Стайлз влюблен вот уже около полугода. Дерек объявляет числа в бинго.

Стайлз начинает печатать сообщение Скотту, но тут же понимает, что ему не особо хочется шутить над Дереком и его выбором работы. И, возможно, причина еще в том, что Стайлз хочет оставить что-то только для себя. Ему хочется быть единственным, кто видит эту частичку настоящей жизни Дерека, ведь даже спустя те несколько лет, которые они друг друга знают, Дерек остается таким же скрытным. Так что вместо переписки со Скоттом Стайлз исподтишка наблюдает, как Дерек вытягивает числа и наклоняется к микрофону, чтобы их объявить. Кожаная куртка висит рядом на стуле, и все внимание Стайлза обращено к темно-синей кофте-хенли. Стайлз уже давно решил, что Дереку стоило бы запретить законом носить хенли, потому что _воу_ , но вот желание прикоснуться к мягкому хлопку, чувствуя под ладонями движение мышц, появилось сравнительно недавно.

Стайлз уже в открытую пялится на профиль Дерека, размышляя о том, как бы ощущалась на его коже жесткая щетина, и Дерек перехватывает его взгляд, удерживая его до того момента, пока Стайлз не отворачивается, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска.

Где-то в районе девятой игры Стайлз понимает, что с ним явно что-то не так, потому что вся эта ситуация начинает его заводить. А тот факт, что Дерек добровольно проводит свободное время с кучкой пенсионеров, вызывает странное теплое ощущение (странное, в основном, потому что Стайлз привык к теплым ощущениям не в груди, а пониже). Господи, бинго что, будет длиться бесконечно?

Когда заканчивается последняя игра, babcia отходит к своим друзьям, оставляя Стайлза собирать карточки. Он складывает карточки и маркеры в пластиковые контейнеры, когда рядом появляется Дерек.

\- Я не знал, что у тебя есть бабушка.

Закончив складывать, Стайлз оборачивается.

\- Чувак, у всех есть бабушка.

\- Я не в этом смысле, - хмурится Дерек.

\- Это моя babcia, - вздыхает Стайлз, пожимая плечами. – Она жила в Польше до недавнего времени, переехала в Бикон Хиллз в прошлом году.

\- Она здесь уже год? – растерянно переспрашивает Дерек. – Почему я о ней не слышал?

Стайлз какое-то время изучает Дерека, не зная, что на это сказать.

\- Потому что в большинстве случаев ты общаешься с людьми посредством ворчания и бровей. К тому же, у нас нет традиции собираться в кружок и обсуждать, как прошел день. Хотя это можно устроить, не все же Скотту рассказывать про свою скучную жизнь. Мне просто в голову не пришло сказать «Эй, Дерек, тут приехала моя польская бабуля» посреди какого-нибудь очередного сверхъестественного происшествия. 

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Твой отец упоминал о ней пару раз, я просто не знал, что она здесь живет.

\- Ну да, мы играем в бинго каждый четверг, а по воскресеньям она приходит к нам на ужин. Ну или по понедельникам, если не получается в воскресенье. Она каждый раз доводит отца, критикуя его во всем, что бы он ни делал, - смеется Стайлз.

\- Звучит неплохо, - произносит Дерек, тоскливо глядя в другой конец помещения, где babcia с кем-то разговаривает, и Стайлз в очередной раз осознает, насколько одиноко временами чувствует себя Дерек. Кора все еще в Южной Америке, Питер вообще бог знает где, и даже несмотря на то, что в прошлом году Айзек вернулся из Франции, и они с Дереком наладили отношения, их все равно сложно назвать друзьями. Стайлз почти уверен, что Дерек все время проводит один.

\- У тебя были близкие отношения с твоими бабушкой и дедушкой? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Мой dziadek умер уже очень давно, я его даже не знал. По маминой линии та же история. Так что у меня только babcia, и то мы с ней впервые увиделись пару лет назад.

Дерек переводит на него взгляд, и спустя несколько секунд молчания Стайлз уже готов взять свои слова обратно, но Дерек отвечает:

\- Да, мы были близки. Особенно с бабушкой. Они, эмм… Они тоже погибли при пожаре.

Снова повисает молчание, и Стайлз мысленно складывает полученную информацию в практически пустую коробку с надписью «Дерек», чувствуя себя так, будто ему только что вручили что-то сокровенное.

\- Итак, - с ухмылкой произносит Дерек, приподнимая брови и складывая руки на груди, – твое имя. Горшочек, серьезно?

\- Чувааак, - стонет Стайлз. – Пожалуйста, не говори никому. Это самый позорный момент в моей жизни, и мне не нравится выражение твоего лица.

\- Как там оно произносится? Мне нужно потренироваться.

\- Придурок, - огрызается Стайлз, и Дерек только издевательски улыбается в ответ. – Вот уж извини, что не у всех такое скучное имя, как Дерек Хейл.

Дерек пожимает плечами и разворачивается, направляясь к выходу.

\- Я никому не скажу, - и после паузы, - горшочек.

Никаких влюбленностей. Стайлза бесит этот придурок.

*

\- Он ведь очень przystojny, правда? Этот Дерек? – спрашивает babcia по дороге к ее квартире.

\- О да, он определенно красив, - подтверждает Стайлз.

\- Отлично. Вы должны встречаться.

\- Это так не работает, - фыркает Стайлз.

\- Еще как работает. Он нравится тебе, ты нравишься ему, вы оба przystojny, - она пожимает плечами. – Все просто.

\- Во-первых, с красотой – это не ко мне, - реакцией служит подзатыльник. – Серьезно, babcia? Подзатыльник?

\- Как ты можешь говорить, что ты не przystojny? Ты Стилински! Бледная кожа и прекрасные глаза. Bardzo przystojny.

\- Ну, ты обязана так считать. Ты же моя babcia.

\- Babcia лучше знает.

\- Ладно. Но даже если не брать во внимание твое абсолютно неверное и обманчивое впечатление о моей внешности, это еще не означает, что я нравлюсь Дереку.

\- Но он тебе нравится, - понимающе произносит она.

\- Не нравится.

\- Не обманывай старших, - снова подзатыльник.

\- В любом случае, я ему не нравлюсь, поэтому какая разница, - Стайлз неловко ерзает на сидении.

\- Ты нравишься этому мальчику, - твердо заявляет babcia, и Стайлз только фыркает. – Ты его знаешь. Откуда?

\- Познакомились несколько лет назад. Они иногда работают с папой.

\- И сколько ему лет?

\- Двадцать четыре, что ли? – Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Не слишком много, - одобрительно хмыкает она. – Это хорошо. Шесть лет – хорошая разница. Твой dziadek был старше меня на семь лет. Отличная разница.

\- Неважно. Между нами ничего не будет, так что можешь искать мне нового парня где-нибудь в продуктовом.

\- О, kochany wnusiu, - она касается его руки и легонько сжимает.

*

Стайлз и сам не знает, почему он так нервничает перед субботней тренировкой. В конце концов, Дерек вообще не всегда на них появляется, но даже если в этот раз он и будет, то все равно вряд ли он с порога объявит всем Стайлзово настоящее имя. Стайлз уже думает, может, рассказать стае о своем имени самому, просто чтобы не было больше поводов нервничать. С другой стороны, ему нравится, что его имя остается в секрете для всех. (А еще ему, возможно, нравится, что этот секрет знает только Дерек).

Стайлз даже не столько стыдится, сколько пытается избежать неловких вопросов. «И это твое имя? А как произносится? А как пишется? Как вообще кому-то пришло в голову назвать так своего ребенка?» И это еще цветочки. В начальную школу Стайлз пошел со своим настоящим именем, но хватило одного дня, чтобы он пришел домой в слезах из-за того, что другие дети дразнили его за имя (и не только), и мама предложила представляться Стайлзом. Она все равно так называла его дома.

Дерек заходит в помещение, когда Стайлз тренируется с Кирой на деревянных мечах. Стоит ему заметить Дерека еще за деревьями, как он тут же теряет концентрацию и не успевает блокировать удар в бок, в результате с криком падая на землю.

\- О боже! – Кира тут же бросает меч. – Прости, пожалуйста. Я ничего тебе не сломала, нет? Надеюсь, что нет!

\- Нет, - выдавливает из себя Стайлз, чувствуя, как пульсирует место удара, и зажмуривается сильнее, чтобы не разреветься. – Я в порядке.

\- В чем дело? – слышит он голос Скотта, и пока Кира объясняет, что случилось, кто-то опускается рядом с ним, прижимая ладонь к его боку, и боль начинает потихоньку уходить. Когда Стайлз чувствует, что может открыть глаза, он совсем не ожидает увидеть рядом нахмурившегося Дерека, прижимающего к его боку руку, по которой ползут черные змейки. 

\- Стайлз, ты как? – спрашивает Скотт, и Стайлз отводит взгляд от Дерека, пытаясь унять хаос эмоций. Его мысли итак уже смешиваются от внезапно прошедшей боли. Кира стоит рядом со Скоттом, закусив губу и не находя себе места, и выглядит так, будто готова в любой момент схватить свою катану и сбежать.

\- Порядок, - заверяет их Стайлз, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Дерек снова протягивает к нему руки, но Стайлз его одергивает: - Я сам, - что вызывает еще более мрачное выражение лица, но Дерек отходит, и вместо него к Стайлзу подбегает Скотт, задирая его рубашку и глядя на уже формирующийся синяк.

\- Стайлз, мне так жаль! – Кира уже готова заплакать.

\- Ничего страшного, просто синяк. Я в порядке, - он пожимает плечами, и Кира вздыхает с облегчением.

Свое боевое ранение Стайлз воспринимает как хороший повод отсидеться до конца тренировки. Он наблюдает за спаррингом Айзека и Лиама, за которыми присматривает Скотт, затем переводит взгляд на Киру, Лидию и Дерека, которые, кажется, разрабатывают какой-то стратегический маневр «человек против оборотня». Чем больше Стайлз сидит на месте, тем больше болит его бок. Какое-то время он размышляет, могла ли Кира поранить его всерьез, но затем вспоминает, что это далеко не худшее, что с ним случалось за последние несколько лет. Хотя бок, черт возьми, болит.

После того, как попытка Лидии и Киры завалить Дерека снова проваливается, тот оставляет их тренироваться самостоятельно, и садится рядом со Стайлзом.

\- Ты как?

\- Больно, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Но в течение недели, думаю, станет получше. О тренировках по лакроссу даже думать не хочется. Хорошо хоть я не в основном составе. Да уж, - добавляет он, глядя, как Лидия грациозно двигается вокруг Киры с кинжалом, - похоже, холодное оружие не для меня.

Дерек улыбается краешком рта, и Стайлз переживает момент триумфа.

\- Наверное, я не из тех, кому достаются главные роли, - продолжает Стайлз. – Или просто из тех, кто первым убегает. Любой вид оружия в моих руках приводит к провалу.

\- Ты еще откроешь свой талант, - произносит Дерек. – Возможно.

Стайлз в шутку пихает его в бок, и Дерек улыбается в ответ.

\- Приложи лед, - наказывает он. – Горшочек.

\- Ненавижу тебя! – кричит Стайлз Дереку в спину, когда тот от него отворачивается.

*

Стайлз никому в этом не признается, но он действительно решает приодеться к следующему походу на игру в четверг. Он так и не рассказывает Скотту о том, что Дерек объявляет числа в бинго, потому что Дерек ничего не сказал об этом на тренировке, и Стайлз подумал – кто он такой, чтобы выдавать чужие секреты? К тому же, у Дерека на него свой компромат, и Стайлз решает не нарываться.

Babcia бросает на него понимающий взгляд, когда он подъезжает к ее дому.

\- Ни слова! – предупреждает ее Стайлз, когда она оценивающе на него смотрит (серьезно, единственное отличие в его внешнем виде от предыдущих дней – это чуть более узкие джинсы и кардиган вместо худи), и она делает вид, что закрывает рот на замок.

В клубе они проходят привычный ритуал приветствий. В этот раз к ним за столом присоединяется Денни со своей бабушкой. Денни садится рядом со Стайлзом, раскладывая перед собой десять карточек. Очевидно, Стайлз со своими шестью самый несерьезный игрок в бинго во всем клубе.

\- Я не знал, что твой кузен Мигель объявляет числа, - ухмыляется Денни.

\- Какой кузен? – перебивает их babcia. – У Гарнушка нет кузенов по имени Мигель, верно?

В течение последнего года Денни появлялся в клубе раз в несколько недель, поэтому настоящее имя Стайлза он узнал уже давно, и вместо дурацких вопросов и шуток только понимающе улыбнулся и сказал «Ты еще мое не слышал». Тогда же был заключен секретный договор о том, что они унесут тайны имен друг друга в могилу.

\- Я сразу понял, что вы не кузены, - шепчет он, с улыбкой толкая Стайлза в бок.

\- Мы… мы друзья, - произносит Стайлз, и по лицу Денни заметно, что он ни на секунду этому не поверил. 

\- Кто такой Мигель? – спрашивает babcia. – Думаю, тут какая-то ошибка. Мальчика с бинго зовут Дерек. Мы познакомились на прошлой неделе. Он очень милый. Гарнушек тоже так думает.

\- Babcia! – мученически стонет Стайлз, старательно игнорируя Денни с его «Еще бы».

Дерек подходит к ним спустя пару минут, по пути к сцене.

\- Дерек! Рада тебя видеть! – babcia поднимается и расцеловывает его в обе щеки (что при ее росте в полтора метра выглядит довольно комично).

\- Здравствуйте, - Дерек выпрямляется, растирая щеки и опасливо глядя на нее.

\- Назовешь сегодня мои числа? – спрашивает она с хитрой улыбкой. – Я хочу выиграть в бинго. Мы с Гарнушком никогда не выигрываем.

\- Постараюсь, - обещает Дерек, бросая взгляд на Стайлза, и только тогда замечает Денни, тут же нахмурившись.

\- Привет, Мигель, - широко улыбаясь, здоровается Денни.

Дерек растерянно смотрит в ответ, и Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Денни, это Дерек. Дерек, это Денни.

Дерек коротко кивает в знак приветствия и снова оборачивается к Стайлзу.

\- Как твой бок?

\- Что не так с твоим боком? – влезает babcia. – Ты поранился?

\- Я в порядке, babcia, - заверяет ее Стайлз и добавляет, глядя на Дерека: - Все хорошо.

\- Откуда Дерек знает про твой бок? Когда вы виделись?

\- Он заходил, когда мы были со Скоттом на выходных, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Ничего не случилось. Все лучше не бывает. – Правда в том, что у него на боку огромный темный синяк, который не дает ему глубоко дышать и нормально двигаться, но babcia этого знать не должна. Дерек не сводит с него озабоченного взгляда, и Стайлз еще раз тихо добавляет: - Все в порядке.

Дерек кивает и поднимается на сцену.

После игры babcia куда-то пропадает, пока Стайлз собирает карточки и маркеры. От нечего делать он начинает собирать их со всех столов, чтобы людям не приходилось идти к контейнерам через весь зал. Его гладят по спине, а несколько старушек целуют его в щеку.

\- А ты довольно популярен, - говорит Дерек, когда Стайлз подходит сложить карточки. – Они тебя любят.

\- Они и Денни любят, хотя все же любят Денни, так что… - Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Думаю, им просто нравится, когда на игры приходит молодежь. Некоторые даже пытаются свести меня со своими внучками.

\- Звучит мило.

\- Не очень, - строит рожу Стайлз. – Я не в восторге от перспективы встречаться с какими-то неизвестными внучками. Некоторые из них живут в сотне миль отсюда, - Стайлз ухмыляется и добавляет: - Подожди, скоро и тебе начнут подсовывать внучек. Или к черту внучек, старушки будут липнуть к тебе сами.

Дерек фыркает и расправляет плечи.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что они этого еще не делают?

\- О, простите меня, мистер Гордый Волк. Как я посмел не подумать, что бинго-дамочки со своими внучками не бросаются на тебя пачками.

\- Я не об этом, - фыркает Дерек.

\- Признай это, твоя гордость задета.

\- Стайлз…

\- Эй, - внезапно перебивает его Стайлз, оглядывая зал через его плечо. – Не видел, куда пропала моя babcia? – Дерек пожимает плечами. – Никогда не знаешь, во что ввязывается эта женщина. Она сунет свой нос во все, даже если ему там совсем не рады.

\- Кого-то мне это напоминает, - протягивает Дерек. 

\- Это ты про _moi_? – притворно оскорбляется Стайлз.

\- А ты видишь поблизости еще одну любопытную Варвару? – оглядывается по сторонам Дерек.

\- Откровенно говоря, приятель, я вижу. Вот там стоит миссис Грегг, которая…

\- Поможешь отнести контейнеры в кладовую? – спрашивает Дерек, легко перебивая Стайлзову болтовню. 

\- Конечно, - Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Это по-любому лучше, чем ждать, пока вернется babcia, - он подхватывает один из контейнеров, глядя, как Дерек устраивает по одному в каждой руке. – Позер, - бормочет он, и Дерек только ухмыляется.

Кладовая находится в конце коридора, и они складывают туда контейнеры с карточками и маркерами. Затем Стайлз просто со скуки ходит за Дереком, пока тот заносит в кладовую клетку и шарики. Закончив, они выходят в коридор, и когда Дерек вдруг резко тормозит, Стайлз врезается ему в спину.

\- Чувак, научись ходить, а то…

\- Покажи бок.

\- Нет.

\- Стайлз.

\- Дерек.

Дерек бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, и Стайлз со вздохом поднимает рубашку. При виде синяка Дерек хмурится и легонько касается его пальцами, и Стайлз пытается (довольно безуспешно) скрыть внезапную дрожь. 

\- Выглядит не очень, - констатирует Дерек.

\- Да все в порядке, - произносит Стайлз, чуть более заторможено, чем обычно (во всем виноваты пальцы Дерека, которые все еще касаются его кожи, и о господи, его мысли движутся совсем не туда, куда нужно).

В этот момент Дерек убирает руку, и Стайлз снова может нормально функционировать.

\- Прикладывай лед, должно помочь, - советует Дерек, старательно отводя глаза. Стайлз кивает в знак понимания, и они выходят в зал.

\- Гарнушек! – зовет его babcia, когда они появляются в дверях. Она переводит взгляд с одного на другого, и выглядит до неприличия довольной. Стайлз может только надеяться, что ее выражение лица прошло мимо внимания Дерека. – Я готова, можем идти.

\- Ладно. – Он поворачивается к Дереку и неловко машет ему рукой. – Увидимся.

По дороге к машине, Стайлз спрашивает:

\- Ты ведь специально, да?

\- Tak! – кивает babcia и добавляет еще что-то на польском, заканчивая монолог словами: - Вам нужна моя помощь.

\- Мне точно не нужна.

\- Ucisz się! – babcia отвешивает ему подзатыльник. – Я вам помогу, и Дерек будет твой chłopak.

\- Babcia, пожалуйста, не нужно, - вздыхает Стайлз, открывая дверцу джипа.

\- Ты нравишься этому мальчику. Очень нравишься.

\- Поверь, это не так.

Она хмурится и садится в машину.

\- Ты не хочешь стараться сам, я постараюсь за тебя.

\- Да не хочу я встречаться с Дереком! – не выдержав, кричит Стайлз. – Оставим эту тему! Rozumiesz?

Всю дорогу до дома babcia молчит и смотрит в окно. Стайлз чувствует себя виноватым, но он также знает, что если не остановить ее сразу, babcia может зайти слишком далеко, что в данном случае обернется его позором и разбитым сердцем, так что лучше пусть все остается как есть.

*

Впервые в жизни Стайлз рад, что не играет в основном составе. Его бок все еще болит, особенно когда он пытается бегать. Так что в пятницу вечером Стайлз радостно наблюдает за игрой со скамьи запасных.

И, конечно же, его отец и babcia приходят именно на эту игру, и когда Стайлз находит их глазами в толпе, они с надеждой смотрят на него в ответ. Стайлз пожимает плечами, и шериф поднимает большие пальцы. Отворачиваясь к полю, Стайлз думает, что это, наверное, какое-то проклятие – его отец приходит только на те игры, где его не выпускают на поле. Вот бы заранее оговаривалось, кого из запасных выпустят играть, чтобы отец мог взять выходной.

Финсток выкрикивает комментарии Стайлзу на ухо в течение всей игры, и несмотря на то, что он, кажется, скоро глохнет, слушать тренера довольно забавно. Игра идет хорошо, Скотт, Кира, Лиам и Денни хорошо сработались, и забивают один гол за другим.

В перерыве Скотт и Денни садятся по обе стороны от Стайлза, Кира и Лиам устраиваются возле Скотта. Пока они хватаются за воду, Стайлз пользуется возможностью прочитать им пару нотаций. Денни закатывает глаза, а Скотт закидывает ему потную руку на плечо.

\- Фу, чувак, - морщится Стайлз, толкая Скотта в бок.

Краем глаза Стайлз видит, как Кира машет кому-то на трибунах, и, обернувшись, роняет челюсть, потому что на трибунах сидят Айзек с Дереком, и последний с улыбкой машет Кире в ответ. На этом челюсть уже просто отправляется в свободный полет.

\- Не знал, что Айзек придет, - произносит Стайлз, на самом деле подразумевая, «Не знал, что Дерек сидит и смотрит, как я грею скамью». 

Остальные тоже оборачиваются помахать друзьям, и Денни шутит, мол, твой парень пришел на твою игру, и Стайлз толкает его локтем.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Скотт, и Стайлз мотает головой.

\- Ничего.

\- Да-да, - произносит Денни, допивая воду и не реагируя на испепеляющий Стайлзов взгляд.

\- О чем это он? – допытывается Скотт.

\- Неважно. Что важно, так это игра. Офигенно, чувак!

Скотт легко отвлекается на игру, не затыкаясь следующие несколько минут, а когда Финсток собирает команду для напутственной речи, Стайлз бросает взгляд на трибуны. Дерека и Айзека не видно, и Стайлз не может определиться, что он чувствует – облегчение или разочарование. Но спустя какое-то время он находит их на других местах. И рядом с Дереком сидит babcia.

И ладно, наверное, Стайлз слишком остро реагирует, потому что Скотт и Лиам бросают на него растерянные взгляды (чертовы оборотни с суперслухом!). Он пожимает плечами в ответ и мотает головой на вопросительно поднятую бровь Скотта.

Все ведь в порядке. Не о чем беспокоиться. Разве только о том, что babcia сидит рядом с Дереком, а это точно не предвещает ничего хорошего. Он даже не в состоянии перечислить все варианты того, как babcia может испортить ему жизнь. Это конец.

Когда начинается третья четверть игры, Стайлз снова украдкой смотрит на трибуны. Babcia с Дереком что-то живо обсуждают, пока Айзек говорит с его отцом. Уже не в первый раз Стайлз жалеет, что у него нет супер-слуха, чтобы узнать, что говорит babcia, и насколько все плохо.

Когда Дерек ловит его взгляд, Стайлз не успевает сразу отвернуться. Спустя пару мгновений Дерек улыбается и делает взмах рукой, и Стайлз машет в ответ. Babcia, конечно же, это замечает и бросает на него торжествующий взгляд.

Стайлз до конца игры сидит с красными от стыда ушами.

*

Их команда выигрывает, и, подождав Скотта, Денни и Лиама в раздевалке, Стайлз выходит с ними на улицу. Babcia и его отец стоят с Мелиссой, Дереком и Айзеком на парковке возле тренажерного зала, и, когда игроки шумно вываливаются из дверей, они тут же оборачиваются к ним. Мелисса крепко обнимает Скотта, а шериф хлопает Стайлза по плечу со словами «Может, в следующий раз, сынок?»

\- Да, пап, храни эту призрачную надежду, - пожимает плечами Стайлз, и шериф вздыхает.

Лиам и Денни уходят, последний понимающе улыбается Стайлзу и хлопает его по плечу. Стайлз поудобнее перехватывает сумку и подходит к остальным. Дерек наблюдает за ним с хмурым видом.

\- Привет, - неловко произносит Стайлз. Шериф, babcia и Мелисса о чем-то говорят с Айзеком и Скоттом, а Дерек стоит немного в стороне. – Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

\- Айзек хотел прийти поддержать команду, - отвечает Дерек, глядя в ту сторону, где Айзек и Скотт над чем-то смеются. – Думаю, он скучает по школе.

Стайлз кивает, все еще не понимая решения Айзека, который отказался продолжать учебу после возвращения из Франции. С другой стороны, кто дал Стайлзу право судить других? Каждый из них справлялся со случившимся по-своему. Очевидно, год во Франции помог Айзеку больше, чем помогла бы школа.

\- Дай угадаю, ты бы мрачно наблюдал за игрой из кустов, но трибуны оказались круче? – Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, и Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Мне нравится лакросс.

\- Тебе нравится школьный лакросс? – неверяще уточняет Стайлз, и Дерек хмурится.

\- Айзек попросил пойти с ним.

\- Потому что иначе с чего бы ты пришел посмотреть на игру своей вроде-бы-стаи. Ты слишком крут для такой фигни.

\- Я этого не говорил, - раздраженно выдыхает Дерек.

\- Постой, что? – замолкает Стайлз. – Ты правда хотел посмотреть нашу игру? – Дерек пожимает плечами, и Стайлз хлопает его по плечу, не в силах сдержать улыбки. – Надо же, тебе не все равно! Ты хотел прийти на нашу игру! Думаю, это лучше, чем прятаться в нашей раздевалке, - Стайлз хохочет, запрокинув голову, и остальные начинают на него оглядываться.

\- Не может быть, чтобы Дерек сказал что-то настолько смешное, - произносит Айзек.

\- Конечно, нет, - успокоившись, заверяет его Стайлз и подмигивает Дереку в ответ на его недовольный взгляд.

\- Я хочу есть, пойдемте уже! – кричит Скотт, направляясь к машинам.

\- Ты не проголодался? – спрашивает шериф Стайлза, и тот кивает. – Я сказал Мелиссе, что мы к ним присоединимся.

\- Дерек тоже идет, - заявляет babcia, и когда тот открывает рот, чтобы возразить, она его останавливает. – Nie! Я тебя приглашаю, - она берет Дерека за руку. – Я хочу узнать тебя лучше. Расскажешь мне о себе за картошкой.

Дерек бросает на Стайлза беспомощный взгляд, но тот только смеется в ответ.

*

Они едут в «iHop»* и занимают большой стол в дальнем углу помещения. Это к лучшему, думает Стайлз, потому что от них реально много шума. Каким-то образом по бокам от него сидят Скотт и babcia, Дерек же – прямо напротив, потому что на этом настояла babcia. Потому что она – зло в чистом виде.

Теперь у Стайлза нет выбора, кроме как смотреть на Дерека в течение всего ужина, и Стайлз сам не знает почему, но каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречаются, он краснеет.

\- Я думала, ты играешь в лакросс, - говорит babcia Стайлзу, когда им приносят еду.

\- Эм. Так и есть? – растерянно отвечает он, отрезая кусок омлета.

\- Нет, ты сегодня не играл. Я много раз приходила на матчи, ты никогда не играешь.

\- Иногда играет, - пытается помочь Скотт. – У нас большая команда.

\- Ты капитан, ты должен разрешать ему играть, - хмурится она.

\- Эм. Я иногда так и делаю? Если честно, не я принимаю такие решения, - объясняет Скотт. – Тренер решает, кому играть.

Babcia качает головой.

\- Вот уж этот мужчина. Ну ничего, если я с ним поговорю, ты будешь играть.

Скотт прыскает со смеху, и Стайлз вздыхает.

\- Нет, ты не будешь говорить с Финстоком. 

\- Не думаю, что мир к такому готов, - соглашается Скотт. – Но я бы многое отдал, чтобы на это посмотреть.

\- А я хочу посмотреть, как ты играешь, пока ты еще в школе, - говорит она. – Попробуй больше тренироваться. Тогда будешь играть.

Стайлз не отвечает, обращая все внимание на еду. Пару секунд спустя он чувствует, как кто-то касается его ноги под столом, и оборачивается к Скотту, но тот занят разговором с Айзеком. Переведя глаза на Дерека, он получает в ответ подбадривающую улыбку, и воу, такое ощущение, будто у него в груди расправила крылья пара тысяч бабочек.

Стайлз опускает взгляд в тарелку, закусывая губу в попытках скрыть улыбку.

Спустя мгновение его телефон вибрирует, и, бросив взгляд на экран, Стайлз видит сообщение от Дерека. В недоумении он начинает читать. «Скажи спасибо, что она не назвала тебя по имени, горшочек».

Стайлз издает тихий смешок и кладет телефон обратно в карман. Посмотрев через стол, он видит, что Дерек внимательно изучает бутылки с сиропом. Его невозмутимость выдают только красные кончики ушей.

\- Ну что, misiek, - начинает babcia, и Стайлз давится водой. Он бросает красноречивый взгляд в сторону, но babcia никак на него не реагирует, видимо, в ее понимании в том, чтобы назвать Дерека плюшевым мишкой, ничего ужасного нет. Дерек вопросительно поднимает бровь, глядя на Стайлза, но тот только заталкивает в рот хашбраун.* – Расскажи мне о своей семье.

\- Babcia! - шипит Стайлз, и она оборачивается к нему с сердитым взглядом.

Стайлз переводит взгляд с нее на Дерека, но тот говорит, что все нормально.

\- Ненормально. Babcia, только не о семье, - мотает он головой.

Babcia бормочет что-то на польском прежде чем повернуться к Дереку:

\- Это ведь простой вопрос, tak?

Он неловко почесывает щетину, отвечая:

\- Они погибли, - babcia кивает и ждет, пока он продолжит. – Сестра живет в Южной Америке.

\- Расскажи о семье, а потом расскажешь о сестре.

На удивление, Дерек начинает рассказывать, и Стайлз до этого не слышал, чтобы Дерек так много говорил о своей семье, и он старается скрыть от всех то, насколько жадно он впитывает каждое слово. Он слушает про родителей Дерека, про Лору и Кору, и складывает каждый кусочек информации в ту самую воображаемую коробку с надписью «Дерек». Стайлзу интересно, проще ли Дереку говорить о семье, потому что это babcia. Напоминает ли она ему о его бабушке, благодаря чему становится проще рассказывать. Babcia внимательно слушает, кутаясь в шаль, и ее картошка остывает, а она ни разу не отводит взгляда от Дерека.

Стайлз шарит ногой под столом, пока не находит ногу Дерека. Его движения куда менее аккуратные, но ему кажется уместным вернуть этот жест поддержки. По крайней мере, Стайлз надеется, что Дерек поймет, что это действительно жест поддержки, а не решит, что у него просто не все дома. Дерек на мгновение ловит Стайлзов взгляд, несильно толкая его в ответ, и это движение оседает комком у Стайлза в горле. Дерек сразу же возвращается к разговору, но не убирает ногу. Стайлз не убирает свою тоже.

*

Устроившись за свои привычным столом в клубе в следующий четверг, Стайлз даже не пытается скрыть разочарования, когда видит на сцене Джима, который объявлял числа еще до появления Дерека. Может, Дерек решил, что это все для него слишком, будь то их жесты поддержки под столом или неуместные вопросы о семье. Или тот случай в кладовой, после которого Дерек тщательно избегал его на следующей тренировке. Может, он вообще поменялся сменами, чтобы не видеть Стайлза в клубе.

\- Гарнушек! Подвинься! Я привела гостя.

Стайлз поднимается и, обернувшись, видит, как babcia тащит Дерека к столу, обхватив его руку своей и будто не замечая, как из него прямо прет НЕТРОГАЙМЕНЯ-аура. Babcia умудряется полностью игнорировать убийственные брови и внушительный набор мышц, и просто делает что хочет. Стайлз, наверное, последний человек, которого Дереку сейчас хочется видеть, а она вынуждает его сидеть за их столом. Стайлз может только надеяться, что волчьи инстинкты Дерека не заставят того сожрать его бабулю, а то это было бы совсем неловко.

\- Ты играешь в бинго? – заторможено спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь отогнать дурацкие мысли.

Babcia отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

\- С гостями так не разговаривают! – Стайлз потирает голову, пока Дерек пытается скрыть улыбку. Babcia указывает на стул между ней и Стайлзом, и Дерек тут же садится. – Ты умеешь играть? – спрашивает она.

\- Babcia, я ведь спросил то же самое!

В ответ он получает только сердитый взгляд, поэтому быстро замолкает, закатив глаза.

\- Да, мэм. Я играл раньше со своей бабушкой.

\- А я и не знал! – восклицает Стайлз, наклоняясь к Дереку. – Готов поспорить, ты был таким милашкой. Маленький Дерек играет в бинго с бабушкой, - Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, игнорируя недовольный вид Дерека.

\- Докажи, что умеешь играть, - говорит babcia, бросая на него недоверчивый взгляд, и Стайлзу хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Он почти уверен, что babcia воспринимает это как своего рода проверку для Дерека, чтобы решить, достоин ли тот встречаться с ее внуком, и он может только надеяться, что Дерек этого не замечает, а просто считает ее странной.

Дерек кивает и поднимается к контейнерам. Он возвращается со стопкой карточек, Стайлз берет свои привычные шесть, babcia как всегда набирает целую гору, а сам Дерек раскладывает перед собой штук двадцать, не меньше.

\- Да ладно, чувак, - Стайлз качает головой. – Даже ты не сможешь играть с таким количеством.

\- Хочешь поспорить? – Дерек приподнимает бровь.

\- Как скажешь, чувак, давай, покажи, на что ты способен.

И Дерек показывает. Он оказывается превосходным игроком и воспринимает игру серьезнее половины участников (что уже о чем-то говорит). Стайлз даже забывает про свои карточки, заворожено наблюдая, как порхает маркер над карточками Дерека каждый раз, когда звучит новое число.

\- Бинго! – выкрикивает Дерек, и Стайлз роняет челюсть. Они никогда не выигрывают в бинго.

Дерека объявляют победителем раунда, и babcia одобрительно кивает.

*

На следующей неделе, когда Стайлз заходит в клуб, Дерек уже сидит за их столом.

\- Тебе не хватило прошлого раза?

\- Я люблю бинго, - пожимает плечами Дерек.

Стайлз просто смотрит на него в ответ и думает, сколько все-таки в Дереке загадок. Он бы в жизни не подумал, что Дереку может нравиться бинго.

\- Это что, оборотническая фишка? Луна заставляет тебя отмечать числа на карточках?

Дерек смотрит на него как на умалишенного.

\- Моя бабушка любила бинго, и постоянно брала нас с Лорой и Корой на игры. Мне всегда нравилось играть больше, чем сестрам. Да, бабушка была оборотнем, но нет, она любила бинго не из-за этого.

\- Просто уточняю, - бормочет Стайлз, занимая место рядом с Дереком, пока babcia разговаривает с кем-то в другом конце зала. – У оборотней много странностей.

\- Да, обостренные инстинкты, нечеловеческая сила, необъяснимая тяга к бинго, - с каменным лицом произносит Дерек, и Стайлз улыбается, толкая его плечом.

\- Это… о боже, Дерек, это была шутка!

\- Бабушка всегда говорила, что ей нравится бинго, потому что здесь все зависит от случайностей, и у нее не было преимущества даже со способностями оборотня, - игнорируя комментарий, продолжает Дерек. – Бабушка была странной, - пожимает плечами он.

\- Думаю, все Хейлы странные, - произносит Стайлз, и у него внутри снова становится тепло, когда Дерек улыбается в ответ.

\- А вот дедушка любил ездить в Вегас, - продолжает Дерек. – Они с Питером часто ездили туда на выходные и возвращались с кучей денег.

\- Теперь я знаю, откуда у тебя такое состояние.

\- Это точно одна из причин, - улыбается Дерек. Он не поднимает взгляда от карточек и со смешком добавляет: - Один раз Питера вышвырнули из казино и избили, а дедушка только посмеялся. Его правилом номер один было не попадаться.

\- Ты и твоя семья такие стремные, - произносит Стайлз, и Дерек поднимает на него глаза, заставляя его запнуться на следующих словах. – Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга, и Стайлз пытается заставить себя отвести взгляд, но у него чисто физически не выходит. Дерек смотрит на него с каким-то нечитаемым выражением лица, но кто-то проходит мимо, задевая стул, и момент разрушен. Стайлз даже не может скрыть сожаления. 

\- Кстати, - произносит он, в попытке избавиться от неловкости. – Я думал, ты сегодня будешь объявлять числа.

\- У меня смены по понедельникам и средам, - объясняет Дерек. – Я просто подменял Джима.

Стайлз кивает, и в то же время babcia подходит к столу, занимая свое место.

\- Здравствуй, misiek, - произносит она, погладив Дерека по руке, и Стайлз ухмыляется.

\- В чем дело? – наклоняется к нему Дерек, и babcia бросает на Стайлза понимающий взгляд.

\- Чувак, - шепчет Стайлз, - Она только что назвала тебя плюшевым мишкой.

Глядя, как уши Дерека начинают краснеть, Стайлз не может сдержать смешка, за что получает подзатыльник. А когда Дерек при виде этого прыскает со смеху сам, babcia отвешивает подзатыльник и ему. Лицо Дерека тут же приобретает недовольное выражение, и Стайлз… что ж, Стайлз находит это очаровательным.

\- Спорим, я первым выиграю, - подначивает его Стайлз, раскладывая карточки.

\- Ни за что.

В этот раз у Дерека только десять карточек.

\- Наверное, ты прав. На мне какое-то бинго-проклятие, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Babcia выигрывает, когда приходит сама, но со мной этого не случилось еще ни разу.

\- Видимо, ты сам проклятие, - дразнит его Дерек.

\- Спасибо.

Дерек на это только смеется, и babcia смотрит на них с одобрением, что не проходит мимо Стайлзова взгляда, и он закатывает глаза.

Спустя несколько игр Стайлз выходит в туалет и, вернувшись, видит, как babcia и Дерек о чем-то живо разговаривают.

\- Здесь точно не происходит ничего хорошего, - произносит он, падая на стул.

\- Не понимаю, почему Гарнушка не научили манерам, - качает она головой.

\- О чем вы говорили? – спрашивает Стайлз Дерека, но тот только приподнимает бровь, раздражающе улыбаясь. – Ладно, оставьте свои секреты себе. Мне все равно.

На этот раз никто не выигрывает, но Дерек покупает им попкорн и содовую, и вечер проходит замечательно. Стайлз не может перестать наблюдать за тем, как общаются babcia и Дерек, как легко тот поддерживает разговор, как они ладят. Внутри разливается тепло, и Стайлз начинает представлять, как он приводит Дерека домой на День Благодарения и Рождество, рассказывает обо всех их семейных традициях, включая приготовление квашеной капусты. В какой-то момент Дерек оборачивается к нему со странным выражением лица, и Стайлз думает, какие эмоции можно от него уловить. Интересно, у сопливых надежд и тоски есть запах?

По дороге домой babcia ведет себя подозрительно тихо.

\- В чем дело? – не выдерживает Стайлз, поворачиваясь к ней.

\- Он тебе нравится, - утверждает она.

Стайлз вздыхает.

\- Мы это уже выяснили.

\- Очень нравится. Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь, и как он смотрит на тебя. Почему он еще не твой chłopak?

Стайлз сжимает и разжимает пальцы на руле, пытаясь правильно сформулировать ответ.

\- Он не видит во мне того, что ты думаешь. Мы просто… просто знакомые с парой общих друзей.

\- Nie, - возражает она, мотая головой. – Не знакомые. Больше, чем знакомые, я же вижу. Всеми своими глазами, - указывает она на свои очки.

\- Не то чтобы я сомневался в твоем зрении, но нет. Ты принимаешь желаемое за действительное.

\- Kochany wnusiu, - она берет его руку в свои маленькие ладони. – Он милый мальчик, и я думаю, что у вас все получится. Он вежливый, сильный и przystojny. Он сделает тебя очень szczęśliwy.

Стайлз хмурится в раздражении от того, что babcia заставляет его чувствовать одновременно грусть и надежду.

\- С Дереком все сложно.

Babcia только качает головой.

\- Все просто, ты сам все усложняешь.

\- Просто ничего не бывает, - тихо произносит Стайлз, и babcia протягивает руку, будто хочет отвесить ему подзатыльник, но вместо этого гладит его по волосам. Стайлз слушает, как она говорит на польском, и, хотя понятия не имеет, о чем речь, ее слова звучат умиротворяющее. 

*

Субботняя тренировка отменяется, а сверхъестественные проблемы на этот раз обходят город стороной, поэтому стая решает воспользоваться шансом и идет за пиццей и в кино.

Скотт зовет Айзека, который приводит Дерека, и Стайлз уже даже не удивляется, когда его видит, и в том, что Дерек садится на соседний стул в пиццерии и заказывает им на двоих одну большую Пепперони, тоже нет ничего необычного.

В очереди за билетами Стайлз стоит с Кирой и Скоттом, рассказывая им очередную историю и бурно жестикулируя, а когда они подходят к кассе, возле Стайлза появляется Дерек с двумя напитками, двумя упаковками конфет и ведром попкорна.

\- Чувак, жажда замучила? – не сдерживается Стайлз, ожидая своей очереди. Дерек закатывает глаза и протягивает ему один из стаканов. 

\- Вишневый Dr Pepper? С лаймом и виноградом?*

\- Как ты… - глупо моргает Стайлз. – Я и то с трудом это помню.

\- Ты это заказывал, когда мы были в кино в прошлый раз, - пожимает плечами Дерек.

\- Полгода назад?

Стайлз забирает стакан, делает глоток, и да, сочетание странное, но идеально вкусное. Открыв глаза, он видит, как Дерек пытается не выглядеть слишком довольным.

\- Скажи, что это мой изюм в шоколаде, и я открою все свои тайны.

Дерек протягивает упаковку, и Стайлз тут же ее хватает.

\- Не понимаю этой твоей зависимости, - бормочет Дерек, когда они отходят от кассы и идут ко входу в зал.

\- А что такого? И фрукты, и шоколад, два в одном, все такое.

\- Изюм не должен продаваться как конфеты, - морщится Дерек, и Стайлз не сдерживает смешка.

\- Не знал, что ты не любишь изюм.

\- Он просто такой… мерзкий, - и Стайлз смеется еще больше.

Они сидят на соседних креслах в кино, между Скоттом и Айзеком. Стайлз таскает у Дерека кислые жевательные конфеты («Серьезно? Улавливаешь иронию? Кислоконфеты для кисловолка!») и беззастенчиво сжирает его попкорн. Он все равно почти уверен, что Дерек покупал попкорн для них обоих (в конце концов, он же сам поставил его между ними). И когда Стайлз приканчивает свой стакан, он принимается за напиток Дерека, и тот ничего не говорит. 

*

В четверг они встречаются в клубе, и Стайлз воспринимает это как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Дерек по запаху узнает, что они уже в зале, и тут же подходит с неуверенной улыбкой. Серьезно, неловкость Дерека не должна оказывать такое влияние на Стайлза!

\- Видишь, Гарнушек, - шепчет babcia, - ты ему нравишься.

Стайлзу остается только краснеть и надеяться, что суперслух Дерека на этот раз не сработал.

Для Стайлза это редкое чувство, но есть что-то _правильное_ в том, что Дерек ждет их за столом с содовой и домашними брауниз от миссис Питерсон для них со Стайлзом и кружкой кофе, который вечно пьет babcia, с карточками и маркерами.

В течение всей игры Стайлз смеется над дурацкими шутками Дерека.* Ему нравится видеть Дерека таким – расслабленным и улыбающимся, а не вечно напряженным и ожидающим нападения. Интересно, думает Стайлз, а какой он с остальными? С Айзеком, например? Или Стайлз в этом плане особенный? Возможно, думает он, именно таким Дерек и был раньше, пока не разрушилась его жизнь, и сейчас он учится жить снова.

Это если назвать жизнью игры в бинго с пенсионерами. Ну, не все сразу, думает Стайлз.

В конце вечера babcia как всегда отходит к друзьям, а Дерека окружают заигрывающие дамочки, так что Стайлз выходит на улицу и начинает бездумно играть на телефоне. Дерек появляется спустя пару минут и садится рядом.

\- Отделался наконец? – ухмыляется Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. – Эти леди прямо как стервятники.

\- Пугающее сравнение, - произносит Дерек. – Но на удивление точное.

Стайлз торжествующе улыбается и прячет телефон в карман.

\- Мне понравилось играть с вами в бинго. Мне нравится твоя, - Дерек на секунду замолкает и добавляет, - babcia.

\- Мне тоже, - улыбается Стайлз. – Она крутая, хотя иногда конкретно доводит.

\- Видимо, это семейное, - Стайлз на это хмурится, но у Дерека на лице искренняя улыбка и игривый блеск в глазах, и Стайлз тут же теряет ход мысли.

\- Ты ей тоже нравишься. Она не всех зовет misiek.

\- Она пригласила меня на ужин в воскресенье, - внезапно произносит Дерек.

\- Чувак, прости, - стонет Стайлз. – Ты не обязан. То есть, готовит она отлично, особенно сосиски, но ты не обязан приходить. Она не обидится.

\- А что, если мне хочется прийти? – тихо спрашивает Дерек, не поднимая взгляда от сложенных на коленях руках.

\- А?

Дерек поднимает глаза на Стайлза.

\- Я сказал ей, что приду, только если ты не будешь против.

\- Почему? – Стайлз яростно пытается понять, что происходит, но ему это явно не удается, потому что Дерек беззлобно закатывает глаза.

\- Я приду на ужин в твоем доме, только если ты захочешь меня там видеть.

\- Вот как, - Стайлз пытается придумать, что на это сказать, и в итоге спрашивает: - Видеть в качестве кого?

В ответ Дерек раздраженно вздыхает и наклоняется к Стайлзу, прижимаясь к его губам своими. Оу, думает Стайлз, вот оно что. Он отвечает на поцелуй, и в легких осторожных прикосновениях чувствуются одновременно и неуверенность, и обещание большего. Когда Дерек наконец отстраняется, Стайлз может только сидеть, открыв рот. Дерек тут же целует этот рот, не сдерживая улыбки. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел? – спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз кивает.

\- Очень хочу, - улыбается он, и Дерек улыбается в ответ, и Стайлз может только притянуть его для очередного поцелуя.

Когда babcia выходит на улицу, они все еще целуются на скамейке, и отрываются друг от друга только получив от нее по шее.

\- Idioci.

\- Эмм. Дерек придет на ужин, - произносит Стайлз, и babcia поджимает губы. – А завтра отведет меня на свидание.

\- Неужели? – спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз кивает. – Ладно.

По дороге домой babcia не сводит со Стайлза торжествующего взгляда.

\- Да что такое? – в конце концов срывается он.

\- Вот видишь! Babcia лучше знает.

\- Ты будешь припоминать мне это всю жизнь, да?

\- Назовешь в честь меня своего первого dziecię.

Если бы они не ехали по дороге, Стайлз бы уже бился головой о руль.

\- Это всего лишь свидание.

\- И całus! И не один, - она хитро улыбается и дразнящее вытягивает губы в трубочку.

\- На это ты и рассчитывала. Это все твоя вина.

\- На здоровье.

*

В пятницу у шерифа вечерняя смена, благодаря чему Стайлз успешно избегает объяснений с отцом насчет отношений с Дереком. Также он особо не думает над тем, что надеть, - когда ты видел человека в крови и чужих внутренностях, уже нет смысла пытаться его впечатлить. Так что Стайлз просто надевает футболку, джинсы и худи.

Открыв дверь и увидев Дерека, Стайлз внезапно чувствует странную нервозность, будто он никогда не был на свидании или никогда не видел Дерека. С другой стороны, осознает Стайлз, это самое традиционное свидание, на котором он был, - Дерек приехал за ним к дому и, замечает Стайлз, оделся по случаю. На первый взгляд одежда Дерека ничем не отличается от его повседневной – джинсы, серый джемпер, - но само сочетание цветов, то, как сидят вещи, то, как держит себя Дерек, говорят о том, что к созданию образа были приложены определенные усилия.

\- Привет, - почти застенчиво произносит Дерек.

\- Привет, - отвечает Стайлз, прикусывая губу (что совершенно не помогает скрыть расплывающуюся по лицу улыбку) и не двигаясь с места. Они с Дереком прошли через очень многое, они давно знакомы, но в этот вечер все чувствуется как-то по-другому, будто перед ним стоит какой-то другой Дерек.

\- Я принес тебе кое-что, - произносит он, и Стайлз только тогда замечает, что Дерек держит руки за спиной. – Я решил, что приносит цветы будет не очень уместно…

\- Что? Ты думаешь, что не можешь дарить мне цветы? Думаешь, мне не нравится, как розы с лилиями освежают мою комнату? 

\- Ладно, - Дерек улыбается, закатывая глаза, - в следующий раз принесу цветы.

\- Стрецилии или орхидеи, или… о! Черные розы. Экзотика.

\- Стайлз, - вздыхает Дерек, наконец протягивая Стайлзу подарок, которым оказывается пакетик желейных конфет. – Держи.

Стайлз выходит на крыльцо, закрывая за собой входную дверь.

\- Ты принес мне конфеты!

\- Настоящие конфеты, а не этот твой изюм.

Стайлз вцепляется в пачку, но Дерек не отпускает, тянет пачку назад и, обхватив ладонью запястье Стайлза, притягивает того к себе. Какое-то время он просто смотрит, будто это первый раз, когда он действительно что-то в нем видит, и от этой мысли Стайлз начинает краснеть, и ему инстинктивно хочется скрыться от такого пристального внимания, но Дерек смотрит на него с таким выражением, что Стайлз не может сдвинуться с места. Стайлз вообще не видел, чтобы Дерек так на кого-то (или на что-то) смотрел. И спустя пару мгновений Дерек наконец прижимается к его губам своими.

Поцелуй короткий и легкий, но когда Дерек отстраняется, все мысли пропадают у Стайлза из головы. Румянец расползается по щекам Дерека, и у него так блестят глаза, что Стайлзу хочется целовать его еще и еще, хотя бы чтобы проверить, может ли он покраснеть еще больше.

\- Пойдем, - Дерек тянет его за руку, и Стайлз недовольно вздыхает – перспектива целоваться всю ночь на крыльце его вполне устраивает. Дерек отворачивается, скрывая улыбку. – Выбирай, куда.

Стайлзов выбор падает на фастфуд в Бикон Сити, где делают отличные буррито. Это все-таки первое свидание, претенциозность ни к чему. К тому же, блин, это же буррито, кто может отказаться от буррито.

Стайлз как под гипнозом смотрит, как Дерек разворачивает буррито полностью и начинает есть его вилкой.

\- Что? – спрашивает тот, когда замечает пристальный взгляд Стайлза.

\- Какой нормальный человек будет есть буррито вилкой? – он демонстративно поднимает руку с зажатым в ней надкушенным буррито. – По правилам нужно есть так!

\- Это же буррито, - хмурится Дерек. – Нет никаких правил.

\- В твоем случае есть. Ты ешь неправильно, - Стайлз качает головой, и Дерек демонстративно откусывает с вилки огромный кусок.

В начале они пытаются поддерживать неловкий разговор ни о чем – погода, бейсбол, кино, - что потом переходит в дискуссию о том, какие фильмы можно считать искусством, и какие актеры гениальны, а каких должно быть запрещено снимать по закону. Дерек дважды доливает им напитки, и они незаметно для самих себя съедают все чипсы с сальсой и сырным соусом.

Стайлзу приходится сдерживать себя каждую секунду, чтобы не перегнуться через стол и не поцеловать Дерека. Ему хочется сцеловать каждую капельку соуса с его губ. Когда Дерек кривится, услышав неудачную шутку, ему хочется поцеловать его в краешек рта. Стайлзу хочется целовать Дерека, чтобы он перестал говорить о том, что фильмы с Ван Даммом – шедевры киноиндустрии. А потом он бы поцеловал его за дурной вкус в выборе фильмов.

Это какое-то новое для него чувство, какой-то постоянный зуд под кожей. Оно отличается от постоянного возбуждения и жажды секса. Ему хочется просто _прикасаться_ , и это даже не простое желание, это необходимость. Это одновременно пугает и воодушевляет.

Каким-то чудом ему удается дожить до конца ужина, не набрасываясь на Дерека, но в конце концов они держатся за руки, пока разговаривают. Большой палец Дерека выводит круги на Стайлзовой коже, а когда Стайлз начинает жестикулировать, он тянет за собой и руку Дерека, но тот отказывается ее отпускать.

К тому времени, как Стайлз поднимается в уборную, их свидание длится уже больше трех часов. Сложно поверить, что их разговор ни о чем так затянулся, а они этого даже не заметили. От подобной мысли по лицу Стайлза расползается улыбка.

В машине, по дороге к Бикон Хиллзу, Стайлз понимает, что он совсем не готов закончить их свидание, тем более что на часах еще даже нет одиннадцати.

\- Не хочешь заняться чем-то поинтереснее? – как можно более непринужденно спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек поворачивается к нему, приподняв бровь, но съезжает на следующем повороте, и останавливает машину в дальнем углу закрытого на ночь супермаркета. Они со Стайлзом перебираются на заднее сидение Камаро, которое оказывается просторнее, чем Стайлз ожидал, но все равно не настолько, чтобы двум взрослым людям было комфортно. Тем не менее, это не мешает Стайлзовым планам забраться на Дерека, опираясь коленями в обивку по обеим сторонам от его бедер.

\- Если бы я знал, к чему все идет, - вставляет Дерек между настойчивыми поцелуями, - взял бы внедорожник.

\- Даже не думай, - Стайлз мотает головой, переходя к шее Дерека и пытаясь оставить метки, которые исчезают спустя пару мгновений. – Эта тачка такая крутая.

Дерек в ответ только закатывает глаза, притягивая Стайлза для нового поцелуя и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. И Стайлз никогда не думал, что это может так заводить, но он чувствует, как пальцы проходятся по его голове и шее, и может только стонать в поцелуй. Он уже беззастенчиво ерзает у Дерека на коленях, чувствуя чужой, не менее возбужденный член, скрытый дурацкими узкими джинсами. Стайлз понимает, к чему все идет, и все происходит как-то слишком быстро, поэтому от отстраняется, делая глубокий вдох и глядя, как брови Дерека сходятся в недоумении. Дерек касается его щеки, и Стайлз с готовностью отзывается на прикосновение.

\- Я… эмм… - он закусывает губу, пытаясь подобрать слова, и Дерек терпеливо ждет, пока он продолжит. Его рука тем временем спускается к шее, поглаживая напряженные мышцы. – Слушай, мы оба не девственники. – Дерек на это кивает, не выдавая никаких эмоций. – И реально, я не против сейчас продолжить. Мне даже все равно, если я приду домой в мокрых штанах.

\- Но ты не хочешь торопить события? – спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз кивает, нервно покусывая губу. Дерек несильно тянет его на себя, пока между их лицами не остается пара дюймов. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу хотеть того же?

\- Нет, если честно.

Дерек улыбается, и у Стайлза случается коллапс мозга. 

\- Я не хочу облажаться, - шепчет Дерек.

\- Я тоже, - Стайлз сокращает расстояние, касаясь его губ своими. – Но поцелуи однозначно оставляем.

\- Однозначно.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, и на какое-то время разговор прекращается.

*

\- Постой, что? – переспрашивает шериф. Babcia готовит ужин, что-то бормоча себе под нос, а шериф смотрит на Стайлза так, будто тот сошел с ума.

\- Дерек придет на ужин, - медленно повторяет Стайлз. – Потому что мы вроде как встречаемся.

\- С каких это пор вы встречаетесь? – восклицает шериф. – Я видел Дерека в среду, и он точно ничего об этом не упоминал.

\- Это все потому что мы встречаемся с вечера четверга, - невозмутимо отвечает Стайлз.

Babcia выбирает этот момент, чтобы встать рядом со Стайлзом, который опирается о дверной косяк.

\- Дерек хороший мальчик. Я их свела, - она гордо смотрит на Стайлза. – Я сказала Гарнушку, что у него будет chłopak, и так и получилось.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Ты свела моего сына с _Дереком_?

Babcia делает пару шагов вперед.

\- Он мой wnuk, Janisław! И у него будет chłopak, если я этого захочу!

\- Дерек?! – снова вскрикивает шериф. Babcia срывается, и на глазах Стайлза разворачивается масштабная ругань на польском. Он вздыхает. Можно даже не сомневаться, ужин будет веселым. Бедный Дерек, думает Стайлз, жизнь его к такому не готовила. И решив, что лучше будет отойти подальше, он идет проверять готовность сосисок.

К тому времени, как приходит Дерек, ссора на кухне успевает сойти на нет, оставив после себя только стакан виски на столе перед шерифом. (Стайлзу есть что сказать по этому поводу, но, пожалуй, не в этот день).

Когда Стайлз открывает дверь, Дерек заглядывает ему за плечо, принюхивается и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Стайлз только закатывает глаза, и Дерек подходит ближе, целуя его в знак приветствия.

Шериф, конечно же, выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы выйти в гостиную, и Дерек практически отскакивает от Стайлза.

\- Добрый вечер, шериф.

\- Привет, Дерек, - шериф переводит взгляд с одного на другого, но в его взгляде не читается неодобрение (скорее, вынужденное принятие).

\- Эм. Я принес пирог? – протягивая, собственно, пирог, произносит Дерек, и это звучит скорее как вопрос.

\- Какой?

\- Лаймовый?

Стайлз никак не может определиться, свернуться ли ему в клубок, умирая от неловкости, или смеяться над тем, как Дерек тушуется под взглядом шерифа. Стайлз еще не видел, чтобы Дерек отвечал вопросом на вопрос, и это довольно забавно.

\- Misiek! – восклицает babcia, появляясь в дверях. Дерек уже автоматически наклоняется к ней, и она расцеловывает его в обе щеки. – Хорошо, что ты пришел, - она кивает и гладит его по руке. – Ты очень przystojny, правда, Гарнушек?

\- Очень, - подтверждает Стайлз, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска.

\- Надеюсь, это что-то хорошее? – спрашивает Дерек, переводя взгляд между ними.

\- Очень, - babcia хватает его за руку и тянет за собой на кухню. – Пойдем, там жарятся сосиски. Ты же любишь сосиски?

\- Эмм, ну да.

Babcia что-то бормочет на польском, а затем добавляет:

\- Ты же встречаешься с моим внуком, тебе должны нравиться сосиски.

Стайлз давится от неожиданности, а шериф мученически стонет и прикрывает лицо рукой. Дерек оборачивается на них, и по нему видно, что он еле сдерживает смех. Babcia же совершенно не замечает двусмысленности сказанного.

\- Я принес пирог, - растерянно сообщает Дерек, когда они заходят в кухню, и babcia опускает глаза на подношение.

– Магазинный – это плохо. Но ты старался.

\- Babcia! – вскрикивает Стайлз, но та никак на него не реагирует и треплет Дерека по плечу, поставив пирог в холодильник.

\- Я научу тебя печь пирог. Особый рецепт, так готовила еще моя бабушка. Научишься готовить как хороший польский мальчик, будешь готовить для моего внука. 

Babcia продолжает объяснять что-то Дереку, и Стайлз качает головой, поворачиваясь к отцу, который тоже наблюдает за происходящим.

\- Ты не представляешь, как я теперь уважаю вас с мамой. Я даже представить не могу, что было, когда ты познакомил маму с семьей.

\- Ну, без трудностей не обошлось, но babcia любила твою маму, - с теплотой вспоминает шериф. – Все любили твою маму. А babcia заставила ее выучить все рецепты, которые знала. И сама от нее многому научилась. Они любили вместе готовить.

Стайлз бросает взгляд на отца, и на лице шерифа отражается знакомая смесь эмоций – счастье от пережитых моментов, грусть, что новых больше не будет. Не зная, что еще сделать, Стайлз кладет руку на отцовское плечо и легонько сжимает.

\- Я вообще-то не против, - внезапно произносит шериф, когда babcia вручает Дереку сковородку, и тот смотрит на нее так, будто она собирается напасть. – Дерек хороший парень, я узнал его получше за последние несколько лет.

\- Я знаю. Babcia тоже так считает.

\- Ты скоро поймешь, что она обладает поистине раздражающим талантом всегда оказываться правой, - посмеивается шериф, направляясь за тарелками. Стайлз присоединяется к Дереку на кухне, пытаясь не смеяться, заметив муку на его щеке. Вместо этого он придвигается ближе и сцеловывает ее.

*

После ужина (который, к счастью, оказался не таким ужасным, как того ожидал Стайлз), Стайлз с Дереком устраиваются на качели на крыльце. Стайлз подбирает ноги под себя, поэтому Дерек несильно отталкивает их от земли.

\- Прости за сегодня, - произносит Стайлз, укладывая голову на плечо Дерека и чувствуя, как его руки обхватывают талию. Ему тепло и хорошо, и если бы он не пытался говорить, то уснул бы моментально. – Babcia может иногда перейти границы.

\- Было весело, - признается Дерек. – Я уже давно не… - он замолкает и добавляет гораздо тише: - Я уже давно не чувствовал себя частью семьи.

Стайлз поворачивается, целуя его в шею.

\- Поверь, с ней можешь об этом не беспокоиться. Она от тебя в восторге. Говорит, мы должны назвать в честь нее нашего первого ребенка.

Дерек фыркает, прижимаясь губами к Стайлзову виску.

\- Горшочек, - с нежностью бормочет он.

Стайлз издает мученический стон.

\- Вы двое сговорились против меня?

\- О да, - на это Стайлз щиплет Дерека за бок и получает в ответ по шее. – Научишь меня, как произносится твое имя?

\- Серьезно? – Стайлз отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в лицо.

\- Ну да, - кивает тот. – Это же твое имя. Я хочу уметь его произносить.

\- Ты ведь не собираешься меня так называть?

\- Неа, - качает головой Дерек. – Разве что когда мы будем одни. Мне нравится твое имя.

\- Посмотрел бы я, как бы ты заговорил, будь оно твоим.

\- Ну же.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Стайлз и медленно произносит свое имя. Не с первой попытки, но все же достаточно скоро у Дерека получается идеально.

\- Мне нравится, как оно произносится, - говорит Дерек. – Гарнушек. Мне нравится, что только я знаю твое имя.

Дерек неторопливо его целует, и Стайлз думает, что он никогда не устанет от этого чувства, от того, как его сердце сбивается с ритма от каждого прикосновение Дерека, от того, как этот ритм ускоряется от каждого поцелуя. И он точно никогда не устанет слышать, как Дерек зовет его по имени.

Он думает, может, он и не должен уставать. Может, его babcia знает что-то, чего не знает он сам. Но она действительно всегда раздражающе права, думает Стайлз, так что он в любом случае готов положиться на ее интуицию.

**Author's Note:**

> babcia - бабушка  
> dziadek- дедушка  
> przystojny - красивый  
> tak - да  
> wnuk - внук  
> bardzo - очень  
> kochany wnusiu - любимый внук (обращение)  
> Ucisz się! - Уймись!  
> chłopak - парень  
> Rozumiesz? - Понимаешь?  
> nie - нет  
> misiek - плюшевый мишка  
> szczęśliwy - счастливый  
> idioci - идиоты  
> dziecię - ребенок  
> całus - поцелуй
> 
>  
> 
> \- «iHop» - американская ресторанная сеть, специализирующаяся на завтраках - панкейки, тосты, омлеты и т.д..  
> \- Хашбраун - картофельные оладьи.  
> \- С лаймом и виноградом? - речь об автомате, где можно выбирать напиток и добавки к нему.  
> \- В течение всей игры Стайлз смеется над дурацкими шутками Дерека. - в силу того, что в русском практика записи слов сочетанием букв с цифрами не распространена, шутки перевести бы не получилось, но в случае, если кому-то интересно, о чем шла речь, то вот они: “B-4 the dawn of time! I’ll take the I-23 out of this town!”
> 
> Фишка с именем.  
> Автор нашла имя на сайте с польскими именами для мальчиков, ей понравилось значение, и она решила его использовать. Потом ей сказали, что такого имени вообще не существует, но автор решила все равно его оставить, потому что "у меня есть друг, у которого среднее имя Swift, НЕ МНЕ СУДИТЬ".


End file.
